


Prythian City Police Department

by SheIsCandlelit



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, F/M, Mafia/Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheIsCandlelit/pseuds/SheIsCandlelit
Summary: A fic I found that I started a few years back for Feysand week, and never got around to uploading.Feyre is a Police officer for the Prythian City Police Department, and it appears that two of the largest gangs in the city are about to join forces to attempt a takeover of the criminal network once and for all, Feyre is determined to help. But when Rhysand, leader of the Night Court gang, approaches her with an offer for information, Feyre finds herself pulled into something that is far bigger and far more deadly than she anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

Feyre pushed open the door to the station, sighing in satisfaction at escaping the heat of the sun. For the past seven days, the sun had shone hard and hot in the sky, and showed no signs of letting up any time soon. 

Feyre didn’t mind too much, however, as she was stuck here today, and the weekend too. The station was pleasantly air-conditioned and always seemed to have a constant supply of coffee to get her through the day.

She bid good morning to a few of the other officers as she walked towards the locker room, pulling the sunglasses from her face. Reaching her locker, she found Lucien already at his.

“Good morning, partner,” Feyre said as she opened her locker, placing her sunglasses and bag in and removing her jacket. 

“Good morning yourself,” Lucien grinned, holding out a polystyrene cup filled with the steaming liquid.

“By the Cauldron, you are a lifesaver Lucien!”

“Hey, don’t thank me just yet. Big Boss has called a meeting. Maybe want to drink that up asap.”

Feyre huffed, took the cup from her partner’s hand and slammed the locker door shut. 

“Best not keep the Chief waiting then.”

***

Ten minutes later, Police Chief Tamlin stepped into the briefing room and silence fell over the officers gathered. Tamlin eyed the room, his eyes resting for a fraction longer on Feyre than anyone else, ensuring all attention was firmly on him.

“Our insider has reported that Hybern and The Night Court are looking to finalise a truce, with the intent of the two factions combining their numbers to launch a takeover of the city’s underground network once and for all.” Tamlin stepped back, motioning to the map of the city currently split into three large sections, and several smaller sections, colour coded to represent the different gang factions that currently “owned” that part of the city.

“We believe they will start by taking over the smaller factions that dominate the Eastern side of the city, and once their number have increased, they will take out the Spring Court in the South. It is unclear what will happen after this point, but even if the initial negotiations are for a fifty/fifty split of the city, we here know that The Night Court and Hybern will likely end up fighting for control of the whole of Prythian city.”  
Expression serious, Tamlin gripped the table in front of him tightly.

“We need to stop the merging of these gangs at all costs. The number of civilians that could get caught in the crossfire of these gang wars will be huge, and once the city takeover is complete, Hybern and The Night Court will be practically untouchable! And we think it is difficult to incriminate them now.”

Tamlin’s speech had gotten the officers in the room riled up, and Tamlin was forced to pause while they calmed down again.

“The meeting is set for tomorrow and will be located at a rather well-known pleasure house in the centre of the city. Orders are, we will raid the pleasure house, and arrest as many as possible. If things get violent, we have the authorisation to shoot any that resist. Further details will be sent out throughout the day, so I suggest you all use today to rest up in preparation. Dismissed.”

“Finally, some action!” Feyre grinned at Lucien, standing up and gathering her papers and now empty cup. 

“Feyre, a word please.” Tamlin stood at the door to the briefing room. Feyre shot Lucien a look, before following her Captain out of the room, and into his office. She closed the door softly behind her, and then found herself pinned to the wood. 

Tamlin pressed himself to Feyre, his lips meeting hers hungrily. Feyre moved into him, her blood heating at his touch. A bark of laughter from outside the room had her pulling away. Tamlin took the opportunity to move his lips to her neck.

“Tam, stop. Tam …” She moaned softly. “We’re in work. It’s not right.” When he didn’t stop, she put her hands onto his shoulders, pushing him away. Tamlin groaned softly, frustrated. “Later, okay? Now, if all you wanted was a good morning kiss, I have some paperwork to fill in so …”

“No, there was something I wanted to talk to you about. Please, have a seat.”

Feyre frowned, moving to sit down in front of Tamlin’s desk. Tamlin stood.

“Tomorrow, when the raid is taking place. You’re staying here.”

“What?!” Feyre stood quickly from the chair. “You’re benching me?!”

“We can’t leave the station undefended Feyre! You will remain here to guard the station, with Lucien.”

“Tamlin. Lucien and I are the best on the force! You are going to need us there and …”

“I have given you my order Feyre. You are not going, and that is final! The last time we moved against Hybern, you were injured. I will not put you in that position again.”

“With all due respect, Sir, that is my job! And there is no one more committed to these Gang wars than Lucien and me!”

“Feyre,” Tamlin’s expression softened and he walked towards her, lifting his hand to caress her cheek. “You will remain behind. As your commanding officer, you will obey me. I wouldn’t be able to concentrate if I knew you were there and in danger. So, you will remain here.”

“Tamlin. Please. I’ve worked so hard on the case against Hybern! Don’t do this to me! Don’t lock me up in here! I will not forgive you if you do …”

“I have made my decision and that is the end Feyre. I will hear no more about this. You are dismissed.”

Feyre opened her mouth, closed it again, opened it again. Tamlin turned from her and moved to sit behind his desk, ignoring Feyre still stood there. Finally, Feyre clenched her fists tightly. 

“That’s how you want to play it, then fine Tamlin. But don’t bother coming over tonight.” Feyre turned on her heel, wrenched the door open and slammed it shut behind her. 

Without stopping, she stormed past her desk, where Lucien was sat waiting and out through the front door onto the street.

“Feyre …”

“You knew he was going to do this, didn’t you Lucien?! He’s your friend, can’t you talk to him. Make him see sense? We have worked too damn hard to be benched at the last minute …”

“He’s only doing what he thinks is best.”

“Don’t. I can’t be around you if you’re going to defend him!” Feyre started walking away from the station and towards the main road.

“Feyre? Where are you going? Feyre!” Feyre ignored the shouts of her partner, and Lucien did not follow. 

***

An hour later found Feyre in a coffee house a few blocks from the station. It was one of her favourite places to come when she wanted to think, and not even Tamlin or Lucien knew about it. The coffee house was set back from the nearby main road, down a small side street, the perfect place to hide. It provided a quiet, peaceful atmosphere and, most importantly, the best coffee in all of Prythian City.

Feyre was sat in her favourite spot, in the back corner of the building, stirring her coffee and doodling on her napkin in a black pen she had found in her jacket. The steam had long since vanished, but still, she didn’t lift the cup to her lips.

No, Feyre was far away, lost in her thoughts, lost in her anger. So much so that she did not notice the approaching figure until they dropped into the seat opposite her.

“Well well well, isn’t this interesting? Hello Feyre darling.”

Feyre’s eyes snapped up, and her blue-grey eyes met the deep, violet eyes of the leader of The Night Court, Rhysand.

Immediately, Feyre straightened up, dropping the pen and releasing the teaspoon.

“Rhysand. What are you doing here? Following me again?”

Rhysand barked out a single laugh, his eyes never leaving Feyre’s.

“Believe me, if I was following you, you would know about it. No, it seems a happy coincidence that our paths have crossed today. I’ve been meaning to have a little chat.”

“Yeah? Well whatever you have to say, I am not interested in hearing Rhysand. So, if that’s everything, leave.” Feyre pulled her face into a grin that looked more like a grimace.

Rhysand tutted. “Feyre darling, your face is too pretty for an expression like that. You don’t want to hear what I have to say? Fine.” He pushed the chair back and stood in one seamless, fluid motion. “But don’t say I didn’t try to warn you when you find out the truth surrounding the PCPD.”

Feyre frowned and watched as Rhysand turned away from her. Feyre could not help but admire his form. In the deepest part of her mind, Feyre knew Rhysand was the most handsome person she had ever seen. The rest of her mind would not let this thought any further than that. But when he turned and smirked at her over his shoulder, her traitorous heart skipped a beat.

“And, Feyre darling. If you change your mind, you know where to find me.” With a wink, he was gone.

***

The hours passed, and Feyre eventually returned to the station, ignoring Tamlin’s soft smiles and Lucien’s nervous glances. Instead, she buried herself in her paperwork from the previous day, while Rhysand’s words echoed around her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Feyre arrived home after a long and frustrating day. Before she had finished for the day, Tamlin had attempted to speak to her again, to make her ‘see reason’. She had not and left the building without speaking a single word to him. 

With a heavy sigh, she shrugged off her coat and hung it on the peg, before flicking the lights on and freezing. 

Someone had been in her apartment. 

Her hand reached for the nearest object, a heavy circular ornament. She moved slowly through her apartment, past the kitchen on her right and into the living room, following a trail of gently placed rose petals towards her bedroom. Stopping at her bedroom door, she took a deep breath, before using the sleeve of her jacket to cover her hand so she could pull down the handle. The door opened, hinges creaking, revealing her bedroom, dark and suddenly unknown.

Her hand trembled as she fumbled for the light switch. Her eyes went straight to the bed, where a bouquet of roses sat against her pillow. Swallowing hard, a frown forming on her face, she stepped into the room and walked towards the bed, ornament still in her hand. Her head swept the room for any possible movement, any signs of danger. A card sat nestled in the roses and using her free hand she picked it up. For a second she just stared at the blank front, fear stopping her from opening it.

Had Hybern found where she lived again? Was she going to find a threat on the back of the card? Would she have to pack all her things up again and find a new apartment, right after finally unpacking the last box only a few weeks earlier?

Feyre shut her eyes, took a deep breath and turned the card over. Heart thundering in her chest, she peeled her eyes open and stared at the familiar handwriting.

_My Feyre_

_Please forgive me._  
_Everything I do is to protect you._  
_It makes me sad that you don’t understand that._

_Tamlin_

Feyre’s hands shook, no longer out of fear but with a fit of hot white anger that surged through her body. Her hand fisted around the note, feeling the expensive paper crumple underneath. Dropping the ornament on her bed, she picked the flowers up and stormed out of her bedroom and across her living room, roughly opening the door to her balcony. Winding her arm back, she threw the flowers as far away from her as she could, and watched as the bouquet fell apart and landed on the ground below without a sound.

“You know, you really shouldn’t litter Feyre darling.”

Feyre turned and threw what was in her hand at the voice, which turned out to be the paper note from Tamlin, and not the ornament that she had left on her bed. Rhysand raised an eyebrow at her, leaning against the railing with a smirk.

“Awfully violent! I’d be offended, but … well, I guess I am a little offended. After we had such a lovely chat this afternoon too!”

Feyre took a moment to breathe, and Rhysand said nothing, simply watching her calm herself. After her heart stopped beating so loudly in her ears that she couldn’t hear her own thoughts, she opened her mouth to speak.

“What are you doing here Rhysand?”

Rhys’s eyes never left her. Even as he lifted a hand to his face to inspect for dirt under his nails, she could feel him watching her, calculating.

“You looked tense this afternoon,” he said after a too long moment. “I thought you may want a massage to help relax you. Or,” he paused, a mischievous look spreading across his face “something else to help you sleep.”

Feyre groaned, eyes rolling heavily and Rhys simply chuckled in response.

“Now really isn’t a good time for your mind games Rhys.”

“Not even going to invite me in when I came all this way with a bottle of wine? How rude! I’ll just leave this here then …” And without a word, Rhys strolled into her flat through the open door and towards the kitchen counter on the opposite side of her living room. 

“Hey what do you think you’re doing?!”

“Leaving you a nice bottle of wine to enjoy Feyre darling.” Rhys shot a quick glance at the rose petals scattered across the floor. “Expecting company?”  
“No.” Feyre’s tone was cold. “I think you should leave.” Rhys, still stood by the kitchen counter, stared at her for a moment across the room. Without speaking to her, he took long strides across the room, closing the space between them, until only centimetres separated them. 

“As you wish Feyre darling. Come and find me when you’re ready to talk.” And then he was gone, down the fire escape and into the night. 

Feyre released a breath she didn’t realise she was holding, her heart beating quicking in her chest. She remained on the balcony for a few minutes, alone with her racing thoughts of everything that had happened today. It was a long yawn that broke through.

“I need to sleep …” Feyre muttered to herself, finally leaving the balcony and locking the door behind her and moving towards her bedroom once more. She stopped at the door, eyeing up the bottle of wine Rhys had left behind, before moving back to the kitchen, picking up the bottle and a wine glass from the cupboard, before finally going to bed.

***

The morning arrived much quicker than Feyre was ready for, and before she knew it she was pushing open the door to the precinct, coffee in hand. As the heavy door swung shut behind her, she was aware of several things. 

The first being how busy the office was. Officers bustled about, piles of equipment gathered in their arms and stacks of paperwork under them. Everyone was clearly preparing for the raid on the gathering later on. 

The second was Tamlin. He had been stood at the door to his office, watching the comings and goings of the officers. However, as soon as the door shut, his head turned towards her and he immediately made a beeline for her, eyes staring holes straight into her head.

The third, Lucien. He sat at his desk, very determinedly not looking in her, while simultaneously watching her like a hawk. His expression was clouded, something clearly on his mind. 

Finally, Feyre was aware of how her hands shook. The anger from the previous night was back.

“Feyre,” Tamlin said softly. “Can we talk?”

“I think we should.” Feyre’s tone was cold and Tamlin winced in response. Feyre moved towards Tamlin’s office, but he stopped her with a touch to the shoulder.

“Let’s go somewhere a little quieter.” Before she even had a chance to shrug him off he had moved away through the crowd and towards the back of the precinct. Frowning, Feyre followed, passing Lucien and briefly meeting his eyes as he watched them go. He looked guilty. Feyre supposed he would want to talk about yesterday after her talk with Tamlin too.

As she turned down the corridor where the interrogation rooms sat, she was surprised by how empty it was, a stark comparison to the place she had just been. As she moved further down the corridor looking for Tamlin, the space around her seemed to grow quieter and quieter.

“Tamlin? What’s going on? Look I’m really not in the mood for your games. I’m seriously angry at you being in my flat last night! I don’t recall ever giving you a key!”

There was no reply from Tamlin. 

“And I thought long and hard about it last night. I’m not staying here today. I have worked too long and too hard on the case against Hybern to sit back while other officers take the claim! Do you hear me? Tam?”

Feyre reached the end of the corridor, finding the last door into an interrogation room open. 

“Tamlin? Enough! This isn’t funny …” She stepped into the room, looking around and finding the room empty. The door slammed shut behind her and Feyre heard the lock turn. “What the …?!” A moment later, Tamlin’s voice echoed from the speaker and Feyre turned to stare blindly at the two-way mirror and knowing he was stood somewhere behind. 

“This is for your own good Feyre. I can’t have you leaving this place and getting hurt. I’m trying to protect you.”

“You bastard Tamlin! Let me out now! You can’t lock me in here! You can’t do this to me!”

“You’ll understand soon Feyre. You will see that I was right. Everything I do is for us. You’ll see that Feyre.”

“Don’t you dare leave me here Tamlin!” Feyre’s body was tensing. “Please don’t leave me here ….” She could feel her eyes tearing up. 

“I love you. Don’t forget that.”

“Tamlin, please. You don’t have to do this. Don’t leave me locked up in here Tamlin!”

She waited a moment, and then another. When Tamlin didn’t speak again, she stepped closer to the mirror, laying a hand softly against the cool glass.

“Tam? Tamlin? Tamlin!”

Her hand fisted and she pounded on the glass once. Then again, harder. And again and again, calling Tamlin’s name louder and louder, watching as her face became more and more contorted in fear. Tears began to fall thicker and thicker under soon she couldn’t see herself at all. 

Trembles wracked her body, both fists pounding on the glass and a strangled scream escaped her mouth. She needed to get out of this room now. Breathing was becoming difficult, her stomach twisting into knots. She was going to vomit.

Feyre pulled herself away from the glass, moving to the door. She tried the handle, despite knowing it had been locked. She pushed the door, then shoved her shoulder in. She tried and tried again until the pain in her shoulder was too much to handle.

She was shaking, getting oxygen to her brain becoming more difficult. Knowing it was useless, she ran to the chair and picked it up, throwing it towards the mirror. It bounced off, ineffective. 

Feyre backed into the corner of the room, sliding down into a sitting position, knees pulled tight to her chest. 

“Help. Please.” She sobbed into her knees. Breathing was difficult, her vision was blurring, the room was spinning. Everything went dark.

***

A pair of strong arms lifted her body, cradling it in their arms.

“No …” Feyre muttered weakly.

“Hush Feyre darling. You’re safe now.”

The voice was familiar, but she couldn’t recall who. It calmed her nonetheless and the darkness took her once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to chapter one was amazing! It was a real encouragement and provided the drive to finally get the next part written!  
> Thank you to everyone that left kudos and comments.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

A soft breeze caused Feyre’s hair to tickle her cheek, stirring her to awaken. Her eyes were heavy and it took her a moment before she could force them open. Bleary-eyed, it took another few seconds for her to actually register when she was seeing. 

The room was softly lit, the walls a cream colour. The furniture all matched, made from a dark wood with polished brass handles, and the bed she currently lay in was a large four-poster bed, made from the same dark wood as the other furniture. A soft, creamy fabric was draped over the frame of the bed, forming curtains that were neatly tied in place against the posts. 

Feyre’s eyes started to close again of their own volition and she began to sink back into the pillows beneath her head, the blanket warm and inviting, lulling her back to sleep again.

The events of the last twenty-four hours drifted back to her and she sat bolt upright, eyes wide and searching. She scanned the room again, this time actually looking, taking in her surroundings. Feyre pulled the blankets off her, noticing for the first time that she was no longer in her work clothes, but in a pair of midnight blue, cotton pyjamas. Immediately uncomfortable, thinking about who changed her clothes, she pushed herself up off the bed, quickly searching through the drawers for anything that may be useful and finding nothing.

Gritting her teeth, she moved to the door of the room, placing her hand on the handle and praying to anyone that would listen that whoever had taken her was stupid enough to not lock her in. The handle clicked gently as she turned in, and the door opened.

Feyre’s heart was pounding loudly in her chest as she pulled the door towards her, just a crack. She pressed her eye to the gap she had created between the door and the frame and waited. What she saw on the other side was a simple corridor, plainly decorated. What she didn’t see was any sort of security standing around to ensure she didn’t leave. Still, she waited a while further minute before pulling the door open and stepping out into the corridor.

Feyre turned her head to survey her options. On both sides there was a corridor stretching forwards before both inevitably turned, blocking her view of what came next. Feyre bit her lip in thought and was about to just start walking when she heard a familiar voice coming from the right-hand corridor. Unable to resist trying to find out what was going on, she crept forward, stopping just before the passage finished and pressed her back against the wall. 

“How did it go?” Rhys said softly.

“Honestly? About as well as we expected.” An unfamiliar male voice spoke, his voice tense with an almost uncontained emotion. 

“Well, we did plan for this outcome, it’s just not ideal …” Rhys’ voice cut off as another voice whispered something softly, too softly for Feyre to hear the words. “We can discuss it later when we are all gathered. For now, I have something else that requires my attention.” 

Feyre stayed still, holding her breath. Was Rhys talking about the meeting with Hybern? She needed to know what had happened, was Tamlin … she cut off that thought at the sharp pang of pain in her chest at the thought of him. 

“Don’t you know it’s rude to listen to other people’s conversations Feyre darling?” Feyre jumped, taking several steps back, her face heating up as she took in Rhys leaning against the wall she had just been pressed on. She opened her mouth quickly, closing it again at his smirk, anger rising up in defence.

“Well don’t you know it’s rude to abduct someone from their place of work without permission Rhysand!”

“Call me Rhys, please.” 

He said nothing else as he turned back down the corridor, a hand gesture over his shoulder the only indicator for her to follow him. For a second, she considered turning and running in the opposite direction, but she knew how foolish that would be. She didn’t know how many people were in the building, didn’t know the layout of the building. This was also a perfect opportunity to drill Rhys for as much information as she could about the plan to merge with Hybern. 

A deep breath to steel her nerves and she followed, finding the way leading into a large open plan sitting room, elegantly furnished with rich sofas and a large television. Floor to ceiling windows took up an entire wall, revealing a stunning view of the city from a great height. Along the opposite wall, an open plan kitchen complete with a dark wood table, sat pristine, looking as though it had never even been used. 

“Make yourself comfortable.” Rhys sat down on one of the sofas, gesturing to the space beside him in invitation. Ignoring him, Feyre sat as far away from him as she could. Rhys simply chuckled in response, the sound low in his throat, his eyes moving up along her body. Feyre became very aware of the low cut of the pyjama top and the cut of the trousers, hugging her body tightly. She couldn’t stop the blush that rose up her cheeks as Rhys let out another low laugh and moved his gaze to stare out the window.

He really was handsome. Feyre couldn’t help but take the opportunity to look at him while his attention was elsewhere. Possibly the most handsome man she had ever met, Feyre thought trying to ignore the pang of guilt as she thought it.

“You have some questions for me I imagine?” Rhys’ tone was soft, his expression blank as he looked back at her again, waiting. Feyre blinked, shifting her eyes away from him and not failing to notice the smirk that spread across his face and knowing she had been caught. “Unless you have something else on your mind, Feyre darling.” Feyre tried to ignore the warmth the pooled into her core at the way he purred her name.

“I do.” Rhys grinned widely. “Have questions!” Her clarification only made his grin wider. “Why am I here Rhys? Why did you take me?” His expression dropped and he got to his feet, moving towards the window and staring down at the people below. For a moment, he was quiet.

“It may not surprise you to know Feyre, that I have sources all over the city. People in my employ are everywhere, feeding me pieces of information that they think are useful. So when someone informed me of what had happened to you. Of what he had done to you.” Though Rhys did not turn from the window to look at her, she could see the emotion ripping through him, his hand clenching into fists. “I couldn’t possibly leave you there. Not when you called out for help.”

Feyre frowned deeply, confusion clear and written across her features. “But why? We hardly know each other Rhysand. And I’m a cop to boot! Why would you care about me at all? We come from different worlds! We are enemies.”

Rhysand shot her a look over his shoulder. For a moment, she thought his face showed pain at her words, but his smirk was there when she blinked and Feyre knew she was just seeing things. 

“Why? Because what better way to frustrate and wind up my number one enemy! Police Captain Tamlin! And you just begged so loudly for someone to help, how could I possibly refuse such an opportunity?” His laugh was cold and sharp. Feyre flinched at his words, at the memory of her fear, at the second memory that sprang up as a result, older and more painful.

“How long will you keep me here?” Her voice was small and she frowned at the vulnerability in her voice. Rhys’ face softened.

“You are not my prisoner Feyre. You are free to leave whenever you want. I can have Cassian drive you back to your apartment whenever you say you want to go.” Feyre’s frown only deepened as she considered his words. As it sunk in that she didn’t want to return to her apartment. Tamlin would know where she was, and she was not ready to face him yet.

As if reading her thoughts, Rhys moved to sit on the sofa near to her, eyes searching her face.

“You may leave when you want, which means you are free to remain for as long as you want. You are my guest Feyre and will be treated as such, okay?” Feyre’s tongue felt heavy in her mouth, so she simply nodded in response, pulling her knees up to her body, almost in protection.

Rhys stared at her a moment longer, worry creasing his features that she ignored and instead took to just staring at a blank spot on the wall, willing her mind to go blank and block the thoughts currently whirling there.

The silence was broken when Rhys pressed a button, turning on the television, but Feyre hardly heard the words the people spoke, lost within a maze in her head. 

Minutes, or perhaps it was hours, passed and her eyes became heavy and drifted closed. A little while later and a heavy blanket was placed over her body stopping the shaking Feyre hadn’t realised wracked her body.  
“Sleep well Feyre darling. I’ll make sure no one harms you while you sleep.” A soft voice spoke to her, the words comforting and allowed her to let go and drift off into a deep sleep.

*** 

Feyre awoke, her body and the bed she lay in soaked with her sweat. Her stomach clenched and she moved quickly from the room, throwing open the nearest door and thanking whatever forces watched over her that it was a bathroom. Her body lunged for the toilet and not a moment too soon as she expended what little food remained in her stomach into the bowl. 

She sat there for a long while, retching into the bowl until she had nothing left to give but her quiet sobs. Feyre rested her head on the bathtub behind her, promising herself that she would move back to the bed in a moment and just needed to rest for a second before she did.

***

When she finally managed to peel her eyes open, hours later, Feyre was back in the bed, different sheets were wrapped around her body, her pyjamas now a deep purple. 

Feyre simply lay still, staring up at the ceiling, unmoving. She felt no desire to move, no urgency to ride until a soft knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. Without her invitation, the handle turned and the door pushed open revealing a woman on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness in the update!  
> I had intended to write a lot more over the summer, but as is always the case real life got in the way!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I really enjoyed rereading and editing something I worked on over a year ago!  
> Any feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
